Trials
by Neon Blue Fox
Summary: Just a ShiShi I wrote while bored tried to be realistic. I finally got a title for it.
1. Chapter One

I do not Own these Characters they belong to Nintendo, Gamefreak, 4Kids and anyone I don't know about. Of course if owned them the show would be allot different so it's probably a good thing I don't own them. Anyway please don't sue me it'd cost more than you'd make much more considering I have no money.

Warning: this fic contains Yaoi nothing graphic but just letting you know in advance. So you can't scream and rant about it well atleast about finding it by accident.

Ages:

Ash: 16

Misty: 18

Brock: 21

Gary: 16

Tracey: 20

Snap: 16

Currently Untitled: (Any Suggestions would Really Help)

Chapter One:

Brock drained the last of his beer as he glanced over at Pikachu who was chasing Togetic around the room. "Glad you two are having fun." he said as he considered ordering another beer from room service. He decided against it he had only turned twenty one a few months ago and still couldn't take allot of alcohol and he was supposed to be watching the rooms and the Pokemon. "Those two treat me like their personal Pokemon baby sitter." He knew that was harsh that it was understandable for those two to want some time alone but he didn't come to this reunion to be stuck once again sitting out of most of the fun.

[Next year they can have this reunion without me if they are going to just go off on a date.] He thought bitterly but he knew that was a vow he wouldn't keep. [Truth is I miss them.] That thought was disturbing in that he had finally fulfilled his dream of being a breeder. [So Why do I feel so empty?] 

Brock had reconsidered about that second beer and was about to call room service when he heard the door to Misty's Room slam open. "Misty Whatever I did I'm sorry." Ash's voice carried over threw the connecting doorway. 

Brock left the bed where he was sitting to crouch next to the connecting doors he was curious what was going on the last time he'd seen them Misty and Ash had seemed happy.

"If you don't know what you did then what's the point of saying your sorry when you don't mean it." Misty's Angry Retort was much louder than Brock expected and he had to jerk his ear back from the doors.

"I do mean it." Ash said angrily "If you would just tell me what's wrong I can try to fix it." Brock was just about to lean back to the door again when he heard one door open and knew the one he was leaning on was next. He jumped back onto one of the double beds and tried to look nonchalant. Pikachu and Togetic just ignored what was going on.

"Just Get out of my Room Ash." Misty said "I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now." Brock glanced at her face and could tell she didn't mean it that she really wanted to deal with it but she was leaving the decision up to Ash.

Ash however appeared to not notice and said "Fine." and stormed threw the door and headed past Pikachu who chirped a greeting that went unanswered. Brock watched Misty noticing how sad she looked as she called Togetic over and he went into her room just before the doors slammed shut.

"Ash you probably should go talk to her." Brock said as he glanced at the angry young man who was pacing back and fourth. Ash didn't seem to hear him at first so Brock repeated himself.

"I heard you the first time." Ash snapped. "Sorry Brock but I'm not in the mood to talk I think I'm going to take a shower then go to sleep." As he said this he grabbed some clothes from his suitcase, threw his hat onto the night stand and headed into bathroom the sound of running water soon followed.

"Well if he won't." Brock said with a shrug and went to open the connecting doors and found the one on her side locked. "Misty it's Brock open the door please?" He asked as he gently wrapped on the door with his knuckles.

He waited for awhile and just before he gave up and went to sit back on the bed the door opened. He could tell she had been crying recently but decided he wouldn't her know he could tell. "Do you need to talk?" he asked trying to sound gentle but let her know it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah come on in Brock." Misty said turning back into her room and walking to sit on the queen size bed. 

Brock glanced around [Her room is nicer.] He thought as he looked at the room which didn't seem as cramped. [Probably because it only has one bed though it still has that ugly yellow wall paper and green carpet.] He thought before yanking his mind back on track. "Misty what happened what did Ash do?" 

"It's not what he did it's what he doesn't do." Misty said sadly. "We've been going out two years but I have to make all the decisions he just acts like he's along for the ride." Brock nodded he had noticed earlier Misty had asked him where he wanted to go and he had said that he didn't care she should decide at the time he had just assumed Ash was being considerate.

"I mean from the start I did everything I even had to decide when we made love for the first time." She said taking her frustrations out on a nearby pillow that she hurled across the room. 

Brock had to fight to keep from blushing while he often wondered if Ash and Misty had done that yet having it confirmed was a bit shocking. "So your worried he doesn't really love you?"

"Yes, I'm worried that he's just going along with me because he knows I love him." Misty said sadly. Brock wanted to say anything to make her feel better but he couldn't think of anything to alleviate her fears. "I need to talk to him about it but I'll wait till the morning you can go back in there Brock I think I'm going to go to sleep."

Brock returned to his room and climbed up onto the bed after shutting the double doors. He set there for a while before and was about to doze off when he heard the shower turn off. he glanced over to see Ash exiting the bathroom in a pair of blue pajama pants his wet hair slicked back he dumped his dirty clothes into a bag then climbed into the other bed.

"Ash I really think.." Brock never finished as Ash just gave him a look that clearly implied mind your own business Brock. "I guess I'll go take a shower then." Brock said getting up and heading to take his own shower.

Pikachu climbed up onto the bed and gave Ash a soul searching glance. "Pika pi?" She asked with concern.

"I don't know what's wrong Pikachu." Ash said sadly he hated lying to her and even himself but he didn't want to admit the truth. "I'll just have to try harder to make Misty happy." Pikachu gave him knowing look and he turned away from her to turn off the lamp above his bed. "Good Night Pikachu."

Ash and Pikachu were both asleep by the time Brock emerged from the Bathroom. He had stayed in the shower longer than he expected as he mulled over what was going on. He hadn't known Ash and Misty were having problems Delia's letters were always full of talk about how she was expecting them to get engaged sometime soon. [It's odd.] He thought with a wry smile. [To keep tabs on your friends threw one of them's mother but Ash and Misty's tendency to travel around allot make it necessary.]

Brock decided that things would be clearer after a goodnights sleep and closed his eyes. He was awakened in the morning by rather violent shaking. "I'm Up I'm up." he said as his attention focused on who had awakened him. 

Ash stood there a panicked look on his face. "Brock we have to go now you wake Misty I'm going to get dressed." Ash turned away from Brock and grabbed his bag and headed into the bathroom.

Brock didn't have a clue what was going on but deciding that Ash wouldn't wake him without good reason he got up and headed to the double doors. He was relieved to find Misty's door unlocked and headed into her room. He tried to shake her gently but if anything he remembered it was that Misty was not a morning person. "What the, Brock I'm up and do you have any idea what time it is?" She said angrily. Brock hated to admit but he didn't glancing at the clock he found it was five thirty six AM.

"I didn't realize it was so early but Ash woke me up and told me we had to go he said to wake you." Brock could tell by Misty's face she was about to take her anger from the night before along with being woken up early on Ash. "Misty he looked real upset."

Misty's face took on a worried look as she heard this. "You go find out what's wrong and I'll get dressed." Misty said as she watched Brock leave the room she got up and grabbed some clothes she had been hoping to take a long hot shower this morning.

Brock returned to find Ash pacing nervously with Pikachu. "Brock hurry and go get dressed we have to go." Ash said his tone implying it was life or death. 

"Ash what's gone on?" Brock asked refusing to move until he knew for certain what was going on. 

"You didn't hear the phone?" Ash didn't even wait for Brock to answer. "Mom just called Professor Oak had a Heart Attack." Brock stared at him in shock. "Move Brock were supposed to meet them at Viridian the Professor was airlifted there."

Brock finally snapped out of his stupor and grabbed some clothes and practically ran for the bathroom. Rushing threw the normal routine of getting ready he didn't even bother to shave the stubble off his chin. "Ash you need to tell Misty." he yelled before shoving the toothbrush in his mouth and doing a speed brushing.

Ash called back an affirmative before going heading into the room. He found Misty half dressed and she glared at him. "Mom called Professor Oak had a heart attack so we have to go meet them." Misty stared at him in shock. 

"Come on Misty get dressed and packed we are going." Ash snapped as he headed back into the other room. He knew he shouldn't take his feelings of helplessness out of Misty or Brock but he couldn't help it. [I always imagined the Professor would be around for ever and now I see he could die.]

Brock looked over at his passengers Misty was sitting next to him in the front see as Ash set in the back with Pikachu sandwiched between their luggage. [Someone talk.] He thought as he glanced at Misty and via the review mirror Ash both of whom had unreadable expressions on their faces. [I could try to talk but what do I say?] He glanced up at a roadside and freaked [I'm going 20 kph over the limit.] forcing himself to slow down. [I should just focus on getting us there in one piece.]

Ash glanced at Misty who was staring out of the passenger window Togetic was safely in one of her pokeballs unlike Pikachu Togepi had learned to love a pokeball after it got to big to carry in her backpack. [I wonder if she's still mad.] Ash's mind quickly focused back on the professor. [I really hope he's all right, he just has to be.]

Several Hours later they finally arrived Brock wasn't surprised to see Tracey, Gary or His sister May standing around but he couldn't place who was standing talking with the doctor he looked familiar but he couldn't place him. "Hey Ash's who's that?" He asked figuring Ash would know given that he still technically lives in Pallet town. 

"Oh that's the professor's son." Ash said as he headed towards where Delia was sitting trying to remain calm about her friend being in the hospital. "Mom how is he?" Ash asked as he set down beside her.

"I don't know Jacob is talking to the doctors now." Delia sighed "I'm glad you guys took so long to get here now you missed quiet a scene." She didn't elaborate as Jacob Oak left the doctors to make his way over to May and Tracey he glared at Gary as he came close.

Delia her son and the others headed over to hear what he had to say. "They say he'll pull threw but they won't allow Visitors until tomorrow." He then turned toward Tracey. "You ready to go?"

Misty gasped in shock "Where are you going?" she asked stunned that a man would leave when his father was in the hospital. 

"Back to Pallet I have to work tomorrow I'll be back tomorrow night to see him but I can't postpone this meeting." He said annoyance showing on his face. 

"And I have to be there to feed the pokemon in the morning." Tracey said as he began to follow Jacob out.

Delia glanced at May. "You and Gary are staying overnight I take it?" May nodded "Then come on well all go find a hotel." 

May smiled "That's not necessary we can just sleep here." Delia however wouldn't hear of it and soon they were all heading toward the cars. 

"I think I saw a hotel near here Misty and May can share a room, Brock and I will share a room and we can stick Ash and Gary into a room." She said as she tallied this up.

Ash was about to object he asked pointedly. "Why are you sticking me in a room with Gary why can't I share a room with you?" Delia gave Ash a glare and then led him over to a corner.

"Look Ash you aren't aware of everything that's gone on in Pallet recently but Gary has gone threw allot and needs a friend and Brock doesn't know him very well." Delia said fixing Ash a steady gaze. "I'm not asking you to be his best buddy but just don't be a jerk towards him." 

Ash was about to snap off a comment about the only jerk being Gary when he noticed how Haggard Gary looked from the dark circles under his eyes to the fact his clothes were badly wrinkled. He just didn't look like Gary Oak should Ash realized. "Fine Mom I can be civil for one night."

"That's all I'm asking." Delia Ketchum said as she headed back towards the others. Ash sighed and followed after her.

To Be continued..


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer and Warnings ON First Part Read that before continuing.

Currently Untitled: (Any Suggestions would Really Help)

Chapter Two:

Ash was wishing he had never agreed to this as he emerged from the bathroom dressed in blue pajama pants. [I wish pikachu had atleast stayed with me but she wanted to keep May company.] He thought.

Ash glanced over at Gary who was sitting on the bed nearest the Air conditionair dressed only in his black boxer briefs. "What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Trying to find a way to turn on this air conditionair without it freezing the place." Gary said. Ash knew it was hopeless all these cheap motels were the same you either froze or spent the night sweating.

"Give up Gary these places never have a medium setting on the air conditioner." Ash said "I suppose you only stay at high class places." Ash had ment it as a joke but the frown that creased Gary's face made him stop laughing.

"Mom said there had been some trouble in pallet recently care to talk about it?" Ash asked as he set down on the bed closest the bathroom since he guessed Gary intended to sleep next to the window. 

"No Ash I don't want to talk about it." Gary said his tone sounding sad. "In fact I'd just like to go to sleep." Ash nodded and got under the covers of his bed and reached up to turn off the lamp nearest his bed. He heard Gary mutter something under his breath as he did the same.

Ash awoke to hear water running he set up and craned his head to look toward the bathroom sink. [I'll never understand why the sink is always outside of the bathroom in these places.] He wondered about the stupid nature of that thought until he saw Gary.

He was hunched over the sink splashing water on his face. Ash noticed that the bit of light from the place where the curtain didn't fully cover the window the streetlight outside was enough to show the sweat on Gary's back. "Are you okay?" he asked and watched as Gary jumped.

"Just a nightmare is all." Gary said as he turned the water off and headed back toward his bed. "I'm sorry I woke you." 

Ash knew the smart thing to do was leave it at that but doing the smart thing wasn't always his strong suit. "What about?" Ash asked as he slid to the side of the bed.

"It's stupid." Gary said, "And I'd have to tell you what's going on between me and my dad and that would be unpleasant for both of us." 

"No it won't it helps to talk about stuff sometimes." Ash said. [Hypocrite] A voice in his head said. [You won't talk to Brock about your problems with Misty but you want Gary to talk about his.] Ash ignored the voice. 

Gary made a defeated sounding sigh and nodded. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." Gary took a deep breath and said. "Ash I'm gay." 

"You that's ..." Ash trailed off staring at Gary in shock. [I never would have figured him for the type.] Ash's mind was spinning wildly from thought to thought. [Did mom know if so why did she put me in a room with him?]

"Yes I'm sure you want to rant about how disgusting, sick and unnatural it is but save your breath." Gary seemed to pause for a moment a dejected look that was visible even in the dark room appearing on his shadowed face. "I heard it all from my father before he kicked me out after I told him."

"Grandpa and May are the only ones who know who stuck by me." He said sadly. "And now Grandpa is in the hospital and may die and I'm sure it's my fault." Neither said anything for awhile.

"Why do you think it's your fault?" Ash asked as his mind cleared threw the shock he would deal with everything else later. 

"Because I think the stress of him watching his son and grandson fight was too much for him." Gary said sadly. "That's what the nightmare was about Grandpa died then May turned against me for killing him she put me on trail and everything."

[May would never do that she's got too big a heart.] Ash thought but instead of saying that he asked. "How could you choose to be that way?" Ash couldn't believe Gary was willing to go threw all this stuff.

"I didn't choose anything Ash it's just the way I am the way I've always been." Gary glared at Ash and continued. "You think I would choose to go threw all the shit I'm going threw having my own father throw me out of the house calling me a pervert." Gary growled. "I just got sick of a hiding in the closet figuring the people who cared about me wouldn't care but it turns out only two people care and one's in the hospital and could die."

"If I could magically decide to be straight then I would just to get away from all this but I can't lie to myself like that." Gary was crying by the end of it and then turned to lay his head on the pillow he didn't care that Ash was watching him he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Ash felt terrible. [What the hell is wrong with me why did I react that badly?] Ash asked himself as he watched Gary cry. [Well choose Ash you can worry about that or you can try to fix it.] He built up what reserve he could and got up and placed a reassuring hand on Gary's back. He winced when he felt Gary flinch. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted so badly."

"I don't want your pity." Gary said darkly. "Your just doing this cause your afraid of what May will say if she finds out how you treated me." With that Gary shrugged Ash off and grabbing the clothes he had discarded earlier was heading for the door.

Ash jumped up and grabbed his arm. "It's not pity and yes I am worried about what May will say but I am truly sorry." Ash wasn't surprised when Gary wrenched his arm away from him but he was surprised when the fist connected with his face. His shocked gasp and the sound of him hitting the floor with a yelp of pain seemed to snap threw Gary's anger induced haze. Gary stared at Ash in shock then glanced at his fist which had a bit of blood on it.

"How's the nose?" Gary asked as he set on one of the beds facing Ash who held some wadded tissue on his nose. The lights were own now and they could see each other clearly.

"It still hurts." Ash said darkly. "I was trying to apologize." Gary looked away. "There was no reason to hit me." 

"Sure there was I just picked the wrong time." Gary snapped back. "And don't play the victim you deserved it for what you said earlier." 

Ash opened his mouth to retort then sighed. "Your right and I'm sorry I said what I did." Ash glanced at Gary unable to read if the other boy believed him. "I have to ask does my Mom know your gay?"

"No," Gary said shaking his head. "She probably believes the rumors circulating that it's cause I want to stay a pokemon trainer rather than follow in the family tradition of becoming a Pokemon researcher."

"And that's why she wanted me to talk to you." Ash said as it clicked into place. "Misty and I had a fight pretty early in our relationship over me wanting to stay a pokemon trainer." 

"Oh I had heard you two got together I'm happy for you Ash." Gary said calmly. "I take it you to worked everything out."

"Yeah that time." Ash muttered and winced when he saw Gary's Questioning look. "I don't care to talk about my private life with you." Ash said.

Gary shook his head. "It's 3 AM Ash should we try to go back to sleep?" Gary asked gesturing at the clock on the nightstand between the beds. "I mean we do have to get up early to go see Grandpa."

Ash noticed Gary was getting depressed again as he thought about his grandfather. "I have a better idea get dressed lets go have a pokemon battle." Noticing the shocked look Gary was giving him. "By the time I get back to sleep it'll be time to get up." Ash said as he got up and grabbed some clothes. "Sides with my nose still sore I doubt I'd be in too good a mood after sleeping on it." 

Gary watched Ash's retreating back and sighed getting up he pulled on his clothes from the day before. Glancing at his Pokeballs still on his belt. [It'd probably do them good to get out some.] He thought since this mess had started he hadn't been letting them get the excersize they deserved.

Ash returned wearing a blue T-shirt and as always jeans. "Well come on." he said as he tied his shoes grabbed his belt and pokeballs and shoved the hotel key into his pocket. Once there were out in the motel's parking lot Ash looked around. "There has got to be somewhere we can have a pokemon battle."

"I don't know Ash." Gary said looking around at all the fast food restaurants that surrounded the area. Ash however had wandered over to a road sign and soon made a sound of Triumph. "Should I be afraid?" Gary asked jokingly.

"Look at this." Ash pointed toward a spot on the sign that mentioned a public park three miles away. "Come on don't tell me you can't jog a measly three miles to the park." Gary glared at him. 

"Ash it'll take us an hour to get there and an hour to get back it's already after three and the wake up call is at 7 am." Gary could tell by the look on Ash's Face he wasn't disturbed by this in the least.

"Come on it'll be fun and we will be really hungry for breakfast when we get back." Ash said as he started down the road. "Coming or are you afraid I'll beat you." 

Gary Oak shook his head. "I never could resist a challenge." He said to himself as he began to jog after Ash. 

Ash was laying on the hill looking up at the fading stars. "Amazing how the heck did you get a Rapidash that strong." Ash asked thinking about the fact his Golduck had lost easily to a fire pokemon.

"Because I don't camp in hotels I go where the really wild pokemon are." Gary said. "As a result I rarely sleep anywhere but the ground." Gary then smirked "Your just getting soft Ashie boy." 

"Don't call me that." Ash growled. "After all I'd do that too if it wasn't for Misty she's gotten kind of tired of camping so much and I make more than enough money to let us sleep in hotels."

"Your still going soft even if it isn't you doing the softening." Gary said and dodged a swipe from Ash. "Anyway Ash I want to thank you for well for not treating me like a sick freak and helping take my mind off Grandpa." 

Ash smiled. "Don't mention it though I still have to pay you back for my nose and the going soft remark." Ash set up and said "Wow look at that Sunrise it's beautiful." 

Gary froze. "Ash Sunrise is around Six o'clock isn't it?" Gary said staring at the sunrise despite it's beauty he was scared stiff.

Ash looked at him then panicked. "Oh shit we should have paid attention to the time." They jumped up and began to run as fast as they could toward in the direction of the hotel.

Misty was furious as she banged on the door to Ash's room for the umpteenth time. "I know you can hear me Ash Ketchum open this door." She yelled before Brock put a finger to his lips in a shhhh motion. "Oh right hotel." she said calming down. May and Mrs. Ketchum were exchanging worried glances when they heard the sound of someone running.

They turned to see Gary and Ash running up from the street. "You loose Gary they hadn't got the management to open the door yet." Ash managed to get out between panting breaths. Gary only scowled as they stopped to catch thier breath.

"Ahem where were you two and What happened to your nose Ash?" Delia Ketchum said calmly letting her tone show she wasn't happy.

"At the park having a pokemon battle and he called me a cheater just cause he's gone soft." Gary said figuring Ash was too bad a lair to fool his mother. 

"I have not gone soft." Ash yelled glaring at Gary not bothering to register the lie Gary had just told. 

"Yes you have." Gary replied. Delia seeing this could easily go on for sometime waved a hand infront of them to silence them.

"You two stink Go get cleaned up and meet us in the breakfast hall." She said "You two seem about the same size Ash loan Gary some clothes." Ash mearly nodded glaring daggers at Gary as he opened their room.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer and Warnings ON First Part Read that before continuing.

Currently Untitled: (Any Suggestions would Really Help)

Chapter Three:

"Here you go." Ash said throwing Gary some pants and a shirt he thought would fit. "The pants may be a bit short your taller than me." Ash glanced at Gary he wasn't much taller but he was still taller. "Go ahead and take your shower and hurry." 

Gary gave a mock bow and said something that sounded vaguely Egor like. "Yes oh master." Ash just laughed and set on the bed as he heard the shower start. [He was more open than he's been before.] Ash puzzled over it then realized [He's been hiding he was gay along time and now he trust me enough to show the real Gary Oak not the impressive mask.] Ash was grateful Gary had forgiven him for the harsh words said in ignorance and shock.

Ash heard the water stop and jumped up. He nearly bowled Gary over as he came out of the door. Ash slammed the door and quickly stripped to jump into the shower. He shook his head ducking his hair under the water.

Gary set on the bed trying to figure Ash out. [It's good that he seems okay with me being gay but is he really or is he just pretending.] He shook his head in frustration. [He didn't react well when I told him but then he did apologize and seemed sincere.] Gary heard the water cut off and heard a muffled curse.

Ash then emerged a few seconds later dripping wet clad only in towel held tightly around his waste. "I forgot to grab some clothes." Gary couldn't help but burst out laughing. Ash glared at him and then reached down to fumble with his suitcase. 

Gary took the time to admire the view of Ash's wet body. [Stop it I doubt Ash would react well to you checking him out.] Gary forced himself to look away hoping Ash hadn't noticed.

Ash had and was currently wondering about it. [Was Gary checking me out?] Ash nervously grabbed his clothes and then smiled and said. "Well I'm off to get dressed." with that he shut himself back in the bathroom and tried to get his nerves back under control. [So he was checking me out big deal I know I look good.]

Misty sighed to herself as she, Brock, May and Delia Ketchum set in the hotels breakfast room where a buffet table full of cheap breakfast foods set for all the guest to serve themselves from. "What is the matter?" May asked.

Misty glanced at her. "Just thinking about Ash." She then shook her head. "I know I shouldn't get so annoyed about it but it still bugs me that he didn't tell us where he was going."

Brock glanced at her. "You know how impulsive he is Misty besides it was late at night who knows what time they left to go there." Misty reluctantly nodded her head in agreement but before she could say anything else Ash and Gary arrived both of them with wet hair still plastered to their scalp.

Delia and May exchanged worried glances as the meal progressed. Ash and Gary were avoiding looking at each other. Misty was staring at Ash with a sad expression on her face and Brock was looking at back and fourth between Misty and Ash.

At the hospital they were relieved when the doctor told them that the professor was doing fine and that visiting hours began shortly and they could go in two are a time to see him. Of course once visiting hours arrived May and Gary were the first two to go in.

Delia set watching Ash who still seemed nervous for some reason and Misty who kept glancing at Ash with an expression that was unreadable. "Ash why don't you and Misty go for a walk around the grounds you should be back before they get back."

Ash nodded and glanced at Misty who shook her head no. "Okay I'm going for a walk with Pikachu then." Ash said gesturing for his pokemon to follow him. Misty watched him go sadly and then turned to glance at Ms. Kechum and Brock who both had a concerned expression on their face.

"Misty why didn't you go with him you two could have a talk?" Delia said sadly. "I only proposed it so the two of you could talk since you looked like you need too." Brock nodded at her.

"I'll wait till later Ash is to worried about Professor Oak to bother with our problems." Misty said sadly. Delia couldn't believe how passive the girl was being about her relationship.

Gary and May arrived back before she could press the girl about it. "That was quick?" Delia asked shocked to see them back so soon.

"Grandpa is tired so we figured we'd let everyone have a short visit then he could rest awhile." May said gesturing for two of them to go next. "Where's Ash?" she asked looking around the small waiting room.

"He went for a walk with Pikachu." Delia said calmly. "I'll go find him why don't Brock you and Misty go see the Professor and Ash and I will when I get back with him." She watched them nod then headed off after Ash she figured she could catch him.

Delia caught up with Ash at the fountain out front of the hospital. He was looking at it but she wasn't sure he was even seeing it based on the thoughtful expression on his face. She approached cautiously and said "Ash?"

Ash was snapped out of his thoughts by his mother's voice. "Mom what are you doing here?" he asked seeing the worried expression on her face. Pikachu chirped a greeting from where she stood next to him.

"I came to tell you To come back Gary and May have already been to see the professor and Brock and Misty just left." She watched his face and frowned when there was no visible reaction. [He should have complained about wanting to go next.] 

"Okay lets Go Pikachu." Ash said heading back towards the front doors of the hospital. "Mom are you coming?" He asked when he saw she made no move to follow him.

"Ash is everything okay between you and Misty?" She asked walking up beside him she noticed the flinch and asked the question bugging her. "What is it I know both you and Misty are thinking about it allot."

[She thinks I was thinking about Misty.] Ash thought quickly but decided to let her believe that. "She won't tell me what I did that got her mad at me the other day." Ash said with frustrated sigh.

"You should talk to her." Delia smiled at him. "But not now I tell you what you Misty and Brock come back to Pallet for a few days under the pretext of wanting to help the professor till he gets back to full strength." 

"What will that accomplish?" He asked a bit shocked that she was suggesting a vacation of sorts. 

"I mean you can talk to Misty in a place you are both comfortable at." Delia said heading threw the doors to the elevator. 

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea." Ash said as he pushed the call button. They waited in silence and hurried up to the floor the professor was on. 

Several days later:

Misty glanced up from her seat at the kitchen table to see Delia Ketchum into the room and sit down with a sight. "What's the matter?" 

"I just got off the phone with Samuel Oak." She shook her head. "He seems to be upset that Tracey and Brock are treating him like he's an invalid." She shook her head listening to him go on like that was not on the top of her things to do list.

"I can imagine he must hate the restrictions the doctors placed him on." Misty said with a laugh then sobered and seemed to gaze wistfully out the window.

"My son still hasn't talked to you yet has he." Delia said with a sigh. "Sometimes I think it would shock me if Ash ever did something non pokemon related without being forced to."

"That's the whole problem." Misty said with a shake of her head. "The only time he showed any interest in our relationship any backbone was when I tried to get him to stop being a pokemon trainer." 

Delia sighed she had feared her son's relationship with the girl would have been ruined when that incident happened but they had made up or so she thought. "Maybe you should go talk to him instead of complaining to me?" 

"I would but he's not here he's off having a pokemon match with Gary again." Misty said darkly. 

"Misty why are you upset that Ash is getting along with Gary?" Delia asked curious Misty almost sounded Jealous.

"You mean you haven't heard the rumors about Gary being gay." The younger girl said darkly. "I'm scared if they are true he'll try to take Ash from me."

Delia shook her head. [She's also afraid Ash will give into any advances he makes I wonder why?] Delia reached across and patted the other girl on her hand. "Misty even if the rumors are true I doubt Gary would fall for Ash given that Ash is involved in a relationship."

"He doesn't act like it." Misty said scowling. "I'm going to go talk to Ash now." Misty got up and headed out the door.

Delia shook her head she hoped this worked out but she wasn't one hundred percent sure it would. "Mimie would you be a dear and handle the cleaning alone today I don't feel so good." Mr. Mimie shouted an affirmative.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter Four

who Disclaimer and Warnings ON First Part Read that before continuing.

Currently Untitled: (Any Suggestions would Really Help)

Chapter Four:

Delia heard the front door open and Ash call out his greeting. "I'm in here Ash." She said surprised when Gary followed her son into the house. "Gary how nice to see you." 

"I'm going to take a shower Gary just wanted to use the phone to call his sister since his Dad blocked his mobile." Delia nodded she had finally managed to dig the truth out of May during one of their chats. 

Ash said goodbye to Gary and headed up stairs. "Gary before you call May can I ask you something?" Delia said glancing at him she was nervous about this but she was curious. 

"Yes Ms. Ketchum." Gary said curious what was going on Ash's mother rarely spoke to him directly usually just to Ash, his sister or his grandfather. He noticed how tense she looked and mentally cursed. [If she knows she's probably going to tell me to stay away from her normal son.]

"Are you interested in my son?" Delia said finally. "I know your gay and I don't care I'm just curious if you like Ash in that way." She watched him look away and sighed. "You do don't you." 

"Yes I do." Gary said glancing away. "It started that night in the hotel despite his less than pleasant reaction to me coming out to him." Gary seemed to laugh. "That's why he got the bloody nose by the way." She nodded she had figured as much. "But after he apologized I wasn't sure if I should believe him." Gary smiled "But then he was nice to me and helped take my mind off the ordeal with Grandpa."

"You do know Ash is involved with Misty." Delia said hoping to head off a potential Crisis she took in the boy in front of her and noticed the angry look in his eyes. "Your not going to try to come between them are you."

Gary sighed. "No I wouldn't do that I'd be afraid Ash would hate me." Gary glanced at her. "Besides Misty is okay I guess and Ash seems to really care about her." Delia nodded and gestured for him to use the phone.

Pikachu who had watched this exchange silently seemed to think for a bit then she raced outside to find Misty.

Ash meanwhile stood in shock by the vent in his closet. He had learned long ago that vent would allow him to listen in on every room in the house. It had alerted him when his mother was angry at him and discussing his punishment with her friends on the telephone. [Gary is interested in me in that way.] Ash couldn't believe it. [I thought that time at the hotel was a one time thing.]

Ash got up and grabbed his clothes and headed to take the shower though he really wasn't in the mood to do so he knew if he didn't his mom might suspect he had over heard them.

Misty sighed she couldn't find Ash or Gary anywhere. [Gary better not have drug Ash off somewhere private to try to seduce him.] She was furious then she saw Brock walking along and headed up to him. "Hey Brock have you seen Ash."

"Misty Hi nope why are you looking for him?" Brock asked he couldn't help but wonder what Ash had done to deserve the scowl Misty had on her face. Brock glanced around past her.

"I need to talk to him." Misty was furious. "And I'm going to have to do something about Gary." She said glancing at Brock and noticing his quizzical expression. "Gary is gay and I'm sure he's going to try to take Ash from me."

Brock just stared. "Isn't that a bit paranoid Ash loves you Misty." He didn't like the fact she was fearful of loosing Ash to Gary of all people.

"It's just you know as well as I do how big Ash's heart is I'm afraid Gary will try to seduce him away by promising him he can stay a pokemon trainer for ever." She scowled. "Ash and I have been needing to talk for a while and I won't be a pokemon trainers widow."

Brock looked at her. "Misty this has been coming for a while hasn't it." When she nodded he continued. "You afraid he's just been trying to keep you happy by not showing any decisiveness like he's trying to make comfortable with his way of life." 

"Yes." Misty said "I can't live this way with a boyfriend who won't tell me what he wants except for the fact he wants to waste his life traveling." Pikachu watched from her perch in the trees she wasn't very thrilled with this development.

Ash was laying on his bed thinking. [I still can't believe Gary has a crush on me.] Ash glanced at his ceiling and sighed. [I guess I should be flattered given how good he looks and how nice a personality he has.] Ash scowled. [I sound like some love struck school girl.] Ash froze at that [What the could I be attracted to Gary too, nonsense I am in love with Misty.]

Ash sighed and tried to devert his mind to other things but his rather uncooperative brain kept dragging him back to Gary Oak. "This is so frustrating." he said darkly. 

"What is?" Ash set bolt upright to glance at his mother. "I wondered why you hadn't come downstairs after your shower." She had glanced into his room to see him deep in thought and then hear him utter those words.

"It's nothing important." Ash said turning to glance out the window. When he turned back she was just giving him her Motherly you can talk to me about anything stare. "I'm kind of confused about things."

"It wouldn't happen to do with a certain red head named Gary Oak." Delia Ketchum said sitting down on the bed. "I was hoping you'd got over your habit of eves dropping threw the vent."

Ash turned an interesting shade of red. "I didn't know you knew about that." 

"Ash I'm your mother I know everything." She said with a laugh then sobered quickly. "Ash are you in love with Misty?" She looked at him with her sternest tell me the truth looks.

"Yes." Ash said "She's my best friend." He watched her look at him oddly. "What why do you seem so shocked."

"Ash do you really only love Misty cause she's your friend." She asked hesitantly. "If so then maybe you need to think about why you are with her?"

Ash seemed to think for a while what did his mother mean. "What do you mean Mom?" He glanced at her when she made an exasperated sigh.

"Ash Ketchum you are so clueless Misty intends to Marry you and have a family with you some day do you want the same thing?" Ash just stared at his mother slack jawed and open mouthed. "You should think about things." 

Ash stared after his mother as she left him alone in his room to think about things and so he flopped back to do just that. Ash felt the bed impact slightly as Pikachu jumped up on it and made it's way over to him. He glanced at her and noticed how concerned she looked. "What's wrong Pikachu?"

Ash listened as Pikachu did a rather odd series and chirps that he guessed implied that Misty and Brock where talking about him. "I guess you worried about how me and Misty's relationship is going?" When his friend nodded he smiled sadly. "I don't have a clue either that's what I'm trying to figure out."

Ash resumed his thinking as he began to absentmindedly scratch Pikachu behind the ears. [Do I want to get married and raise a kids get a normal job?] He asked himself and immediately rejected the notion. [I plan to be a pokemon trainer as long as I am able I don't really care if I ever have kids I just want to do what I love doing.] Ash scowled [I don't think Misty understand that about me.] He grimaced [A Pokemon Trainer is who and what I am I can't be anything else.]

[I have to be true to myself just like Gary is being true to himself.] Ash sighed. [And now were back to Gary what do I really think about him?] he asked himself only to yawn causing Pikachu to look at him strangely. "All this thinking is tiring me out I think I'll take a nap and deal with it when I wake up."

"Pika pi." The small electric mouse said in annoyance her trainer was terrible about doing stuff like this.

Ash set up with a bit of a start panting. [What a dream!] He thought then scowled as he noticed the evidence of his dream a familiar squishy feeling in his jeans. [Damn you'd think since Misty and I started having sex these would stop.] He sighed and laid back trying to remember the details of his dream. [Lets see I was on a beach with Gary and then we got into an argument about me going soft and ...] Ash trailed off as he recalled exactly how he'd shown Gary he hadn't gone soft.

Ash sighed wondering what that ment before had time to think on it much there was a knock on his door. "Ash can I come in we need to talk about things?" Ash sighed he had been hoping to avoid Misty till he figured this all out.

"Yeah come on in Misty." Ash said as he watched her enter using a nearbye blanket to cover the evidence of his dream. [She's angry and scared about something.] Ash smiled despite what she and the others thought he was good at reading people when he choose to be. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About our relationship and where it's going I want to know what do you want out of it?" Misty asked hoping once again Brock was right about this approach.

"Not what you want I'm sure." Ash said watching her face falling he said. "You want a normal life I can't give you that we should break up." Ash found it hurt but only because he was hurting her.

"What how can you say that so calmly?" Misty yelled loosing her temper if she had something to hit him with she would probably have killed him.

Ash sighed "I've just been thinking I don't think we can last as lovers one of us would end up miserable I'm sorry." He said and then asked a question that he hoped the answer would be yes too. "Misty can we still be friends?" He elaborated trying to convince her. "We've been best friends for so long and I don't want to loose that."

"I don't know Ash." she said darkly her temper still causing her eyes to flash dangerously. "I just don't know goodbye Ash." She said heading downstairs. 

Ash sighed and wondered if he should go after her or not. Glancing at Pikachu yielded no answer.

To Be continued...


	5. Chapter Five

who Disclaimer and Warnings ON First Part Read that before continuing.

Currently Untitled: (Any Suggestions would Really Help)

Chapter Five:

Ash was sitting in the living room looking Miserable when Brock got in. "I take it Misty is still refusing to talk to you?" Brock asked as he glanced at Ash.

"Worse now her sisters have told me not to call again." Ash sighed. "I don't get it Brock why can't she just accept that it won't work and let us go back to being friends?"

Brock shook his head. "Ash, Misty was your first relationship so you don't really realize things can't go back to being how they were before." He noticed as Ash seemed to get a panicked look on his face. "Now that doesn't mean you and Misty can't become friends again it just means things will be different."

"Great just great." Ash said with annoyance and a frown. "Ugh by the way if Gary calls tell him I can't make it to have a match with him today."

Brock frowned. "Why not I thought you were looking forward to it?" He then looked shocked. "Misty was right Gary tried to seduce you didn't he?"

Ash burst out laughing. "No nothing like that I'm just nervous about seeing him." Ash noticed Brock's quizzical expression. "I heard him tell my mom he likes me as more than a friend." He stifled a laugh at Brock's expression. "And I'm kind of nervous that I may feel the same way."

Brock just stared at Ash as if he didn't know him. "You what?" he set down in a chair with a flop. "How long have you been thinking that?"

Ash blushed and said "Since I had a wet dream about him just before I broke up with Misty." Ash watched Brock put his head in his hands and shake it as if he was in shock. "Brock are you okay?"

"I'm just a bit shocked and when did this happen how long before you and Misty broke up?" Brock asked afraid to know the answer.

Ash sighed and said. "I had only just woken up from it when she came in wanting to talk and I broke off our relationship."

Delia returned from grocery shopping to find Brock sitting there nervously. "What's the matter Brock?" She asked concerned As she handed the bags to Mr. Mimie who raced into the kitchen to put them away.

"Ash just told me he might have feelings for Gary." Brock said in shock. Delia stared at Brock in shock and he sighed. "It gets worse he says he's thought this since just before he broke up with Misty."

Delia set down. "Oh my this is not going to make things any easier if Misty finds out." She shook her head. "And where is my son now?"

Brock sighed. "After I got real quiet he seemed to get nervous and then said he was going go for a walk with Pikachu that was about an hour ago." Brock began to get nervous wondering if he had offended Ash with his silence.

Delia noticed his expression. "In all probability Ash is just thinking he never was very good with time or directions." She noticed Brock smile at some memory.

Brock sighed "I mean I thought I'd be able to get back to my shop soon but now I'm not so sure." He glanced at Delia and noticed she wanted him to continue. "I mean I figured Professor Oak would be back on his feet in a week or two and then I could go back." He shook his head in frustration. "And now Ash and Misty aren't speaking and Ash is wondering if he's falling for Gary."

Delia smiled and said "Well at least you'll never forget this reunion." She knew it was a lame joke but they both laughed anyway. "Now as soon as Ash gets here can you take Mimie and Pikachu out into the yard for a while I need to talk to him alone."

Brock nodded "Yeah okay." Brock then went back to his quiet brooding occasionally glancing at Delia Ketchum but her expression remained absolutely neutral. He finally began to hum to pass the time and stopped when he heard the door open.

Ash walked in and Brock noting Ms. Ketchum's nod asked Pikachu and Mimie if they would like to come outside with him to help him with something. Pikachu and Mr. Mimie exchanged glances and followed Brock out.

Ash watched Brock's retreating back and sighed. "He told you didn't he mom?" He turned toward her and could tell by her expression she was deep in thought. "Just go ahead and yell at me."

Delia frowned. "What makes you think I'm going to yell at you?" She asked trying to recover from the loop her son had thrown her for. Seeing no answer was forth coming she sighed and asked what she feared. "Do you think I'd react badly to this?"

"Yes, esp given how close you and Misty were." Ash said a bit guiltily he couldn't bring himself to look his mother in the eye. He heard her sigh and he finally managed to look at her and noticing the expression on her face he quickly looked down again.

"Ash I admit I liked Misty and looked forward to grand children, but I'd rather you be happy than hurting yourself and her in a relationship that wasn't going anywhere." She watched as her son seemed to calm but he still wouldn't meet her eyes. "Are you going to talk to Gary about this?" 

Ash looked up horrified. "I can't do that." He said his voice catching in fear and shock that she would even suggest that. "And don't ask me why I just can't." He stammered and then began to back out of the room.

"Ash Ketchum come back here and sit down." She said putting the crack of maternal command she rarely excersized anymore. "You need to talk to him or this will just eat you up inside."

Ash looked at her in shock. "You almost sound like you want me to talk to him."

She smiled "I do." She chuckled lightly at his slack jawed expression. "Gary is a nice enough boy and if you choose to act on any feelings you may have I'll support you." 

"Um I don't know what to say." Ash said staring at his mother in shock. She smiled at him and he said. "I'll think about talking to him but I don't know if I will or not." Delia watched as her son slipped out of the room after that. 

When the next three days passed without Ash seeming to take any action Delia decided to take matters into her own hands. She waited until after breakfast when Ash headed up stairs to take a shower before grabbing the phone.

Gary was shocked when Tracy told him Ash's mother was on the phone. "Yes Ms. Ketchum?" He asked he hadn't seen Ash the last few days and he'd been wondering if he did something to give himself away to Ash. 

"Gary could you come over here immediately I think you and Ash need to talk." Was all she said and Delia really hoped he could make it over before Ash got out of the shower and disappeared to who knows where to insure he really wouldn't be here if Gary called since he knew his mom wouldn't lie for him.

Gary was taken aback. "Why has something happened?" he asked in shock. 'Oh shit he knows.' He thought miserably he has been avoiding me. 'Great I had to screw up the best friendship I've had in years by falling for the guy.'

"I just think the two of you need to talk and Ash is putting things off again." Delia said calmly guessing at the thoughts running threw his head. "He doesn't hate you just come over please." She said her good-byes and hung up the phone.

Gary didn't know why he had come over as he set waiting for Ash to come downstairs after getting ready. He had arrived and Ash's mother had said her son was still in the shower. She then had left with Mr. Mimie and Pikachu so that they would be alone to talk. "What am I doing here again?" he asked himself out loud. "Just because she says he doesn't hate me doesn't mean it's true."

Ash finished getting ready in his room wondering why the house was so silent. 'I can't keep doing this every morning.' he thought miserably. 'Jerking off thinking about Gary then standing there feeling guilty in the shower has got to stop.' He decided to skip wearing his hat today and headed downstairs. He nearly fell out when he saw who was waiting for him downstairs. "Gary what are you doing here?" Ash asked in shock.

"You mom called and told me we need to talk." Gary said trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "And I agree why have you been avoiding me?" He had to know ever since Ms. Ketchum had called him he'd been wondering what she meant by he doesn't hate you.

"I haven't been avoiding you." He flinched when he saw the anger in Gary's eyes. "Okay maybe I have I'm just confused about things." He said glancing at Gary he saw confusion and just a little fear. "I overheard you tell Mom you had feelings for me."

Gary felt sick. "So you've been avoiding me while trying to come up with how to let the fag down gently." He sounded extremely hurt and Ash was about to say something when Gary started again. "It's okay Ash you don't have to say anymore I'll go back on the road in a few days and you'll never have to see me again."

Ash stared at him in shock and just blurted out. "I want to see you again that's the problem." Ash blushed and turned away. Gary was just standing there in slack jawed shock. "That's just it I think I might be interested in you too and I don't know how to deal with it."

Ash shook his head. "It's not the guy thing that bugs me it's just well I never would have expected to feel this way about you of all people." Ash then shook his head. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded but up until a few weeks ago I couldn't stand you."

Gary nodded. "So what do you want to do?" He asked calmly. "I mean if you want I'll leave or we can start a relationship or we can just be friends." He knew what he wanted but he wanted Ash to want it as well.

Ash closed his eyes and suddenly opened them again. Gary knew that look it meant Ash was going to do something impulsive. Next thing he knew he was being kissed by Ash Ketchum and rather than wonder at what it meant he just leaned into the kiss.

Ash finally pulled back. "I think we should go on a training trip together and see what happens." Ash said with a laugh. "And I can prove I'm not going soft." Ash mentally thought 'I have to thank mom for calling him.'

Gary sobered. "I want you to come with me but you do realize there are going to be problems with some people." He knew how sensitive Ash could be.

"Well anyone who doesn't like it can kiss my ..." Ash quickly cut off what he was going to say when his mother walked in with groceries. "Thanks Mom." Ash called out to her and winked at Gary before going to help her.

Gary shook his head. 'His nervousness seems to have faded.' He shook his head. 'But I know it's not going to be easy we still have allot to talk about.' He smiled though knowing they had plenty of time and he wondered if Ash had meant what he thought he meant by the show you I haven't gone soft remark.

The End.

yes that's right no sex nothing but one measly little kiss. Possible sequel who knows if I get bored enough I might write one or if people actually request one. This began as me boasting to a friend I could write a realistic shishi. this is the result I didn't give it as much attention as I have some of my other fics which is why it's not as good as it could be but I think it turned out rather well.


End file.
